


El dia que em vas descobrir

by Sora2937



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2937/pseuds/Sora2937
Summary: En el seu aniversari, Seychelles no pot evitar recordar un dia en concret mentre corre a trobar-se amb aquella persona especial. [Escrit 2014] Els personatges no són meus, són propietat de Hidekaz Himaruya.





	El dia que em vas descobrir

\- Senyoreta, m'han dit que aviat arribarà...

Deixo anar un esclat d'alegria per acte seguit, dir:

\- Gràcies Fred! Ara mateix hi vaig!

\- Li preparo el cotxe?

\- No, no cal, gràcies, prefereixo anar caminant que de fet està aquí mateix.

\- Entesos, vagi amb compte.

Un cop en Fred es retira, continuo la tasca de fer-me les dues cuetes que em caracteritzen impacient per acabar. Un cop fetes i veient que estic presentable, m'aixeco del tamboret i surto com una exhalació de l'habitació tot pensant en el recorregut més curt per arribar al meu destí amb un somriure pintat al rostre.

En un obrir i tancar d'ulls, el blau marí i el blau cel em donen la benvinguda juntament amb el so de les ones xocar contra la sorra fina i blanca. Aquesta, a mesura que avanço, es cola dins de les meves sandàlies, dificultant la carrera pel que me les trec d'una revolada i immediatament, em sento més lleugera. De tant en tant, les palmeres, guardianes de l'entrada a un bosc frondós i fresc, projecten ombres, que per uns instants, aturen l'atac dels rajos solars sobre la meva pell ja insensible a aquests. Tot el contrari de la gent estirada ja sigui sobre la sorra o d'una tovallola que intenten aconseguir, a marxes forçades, una morenor que delati la seva estada a l'illa.

De sobte, en veure com un noi d'uns trenta anys llença una llauna de refresc deixant-la abandonada sobre la sorra, m'obligo a aturar-me i em dirigeixo cap allà amb les celles arrufades com a mostra d'enuig. Un cop estic al seu costat, li toco l'espatlla i en veure que em mira, dic:

\- La llauna va a les escombraries!

\- Eh? Au va, torna amb els teus pares i deixa'm tranquil, nena –contesta amb un somriure de superioritat.

\- Com no aixequis el cul per llençar la llauna a les escombraries tindràs un problema amb mi... –dic destil·lant la meva essència de nació per tots els meus porus de la pell juntament amb una mirada dura com els rocs punxeguts dels coralls.

\- Uhh, s-sí.. p-perdó ja vaig...

Acte seguit, s'aixeca i llença la llauna a les escombraries. Satisfeta amb el resultat, li dono un cop afectuós a l'esquena cremada mentre exclamo riallera:

\- Veus com no era tan difícil? Espero que no hi hagi una pròxima vegada.

Sense perdre més temps, reprenc la carrera cap al meu destí tot endinsant-me en el bosc tropical on la monotonia del color verd és interrompuda per les taques marrons dels troncs i els esclats de colors vius provinents de les grans flors tropicals. Aquest quadre, acompanyat pel xiuxiueig de les fulles mogudes per la brisa suau i els cants dels ocells invisibles a la vista, és capaç de meravellar a qualsevol forà però jo només em dedico a córrer descalça, ansiosa per arribar al final del bosc.

_Corro descalça bosc a través, tot intentant amagar, sense gaire èxit, qualsevol traça que delati el meu pas per allà. Miro enrere per només veure la vegetació però, això, lluny de tranquil·litzar-me, em posa més nerviosa i més quan sento crits en un idioma desconegut i passes cada cop més a prop meu. Maleeixo internament el tenir l'aparença d'una nena de cinc anys, tres passes meves equivalen a una d'aquells homenots estrafolaris._

_De sobte, veig el tronc d'un arbre centenari amb la meva mateixa edat real i acte seguit, somric alhora que decideixo amagar-me en els espais entre roques del riu a esperar que torni la calma. Malauradament, en passar per darrere del gran tronc xoco contra un obstacle inesperat que exclama..._

\- Mon dieu! On vas amb aquestes presses?

Sorpresa, parpellejo diverses vegades per adonar-me que, perduda en la meva història, he arribat a l'aeroport sense adonar-me'n. De sobte, veig una mà al meu davant, alço la vista per trobar-me amb el rostre d'en Francis.

\- Sempre has d'estar així? Ja sé arribar a casa teva sense perdre'm, no fa falta que vinguis cada vegada a l'aeroport a buscar-me...

Somrient, li agafo la mà que m'ajuda a incorporar-me i mentre m'espolsa la brutícia del meu vestit blau tot murmurant sobre què no haurien de fer les senyoretes, exclamo:

\- Sí, sí, ja ho sé però em venia de gust venir-te a buscar: ara a l'aeroport i abans a la platja.

\- D'acord, d'acord, total, per molt que digui, sempre te'n surts amb la teva...

\- Bien sûr! Au, anem? Ups...

\- Què passa? –pregunta Francis preocupat.

\- És que he vingut caminant i no m'he recordat de dir-li a en Fred que ens vingui a buscar... Ho sento! Ara mateix el truco i...

\- Tranquil·la! –diu rient per després explicar-se en veure la meva cara molesta- No passa res, de fet em ve de gust caminar després d'estar tant de temps assegut en la mateixa posició.

\- Sí? Perfecte, doncs som-hi! Aquest cop et portaré per un lloc que encara conserva la natura verge tal com a tu t'agrada!

\- Oh, merci! Ah! Abans que m'oblidi, joyeux anniversaire Seychelles! –exclama amb una cantarella al mateix temps que em dóna un paquet.

\- Uah! Carn de vedella i formatge! Merci Francis!

\- Això només és una part, al maleter de l'avió n'hi ha molt més... –s'explica al mateix temps que riu en veure com em ve la salivera.

Contents, fem el camí cap a casa sense esborrar el somriure del rostre.

És cert que no va ser el primer en descobrir-me però sí que va ser el primer en donar-me un nom, una identitat, coneixements d'aquest món en què vivim i per sobre de tot, és algú que no dubta en ajudar-me quan tinc problemes.

* * *

Traducció de les paraules:

\- Mon dieu: Déu meu

\- Bien sûr: És clar

\- Joyeux anniversaire: Per molts anys

\- Merci: Gràcies


End file.
